lapisfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Exotoro
help me a evil wikia bot told me to talk to your talk page ALL HAIL THE VIRTUAL BOY (talk) 15:06, June 8, 2014 (UTC) yaayyyyy but peira tbh would you like being a candidate for the december sysop elections rather than users nominating themselves for the elections this year the admins chose who will be the candidates so we want to know if you'd like to be a candidate for the december elections and if you'll be available from dec 1 through dec 12 if so i said that in chat but you weren't around to respond, sooo. i guess respond on my talkpage here. -Marina your block ended -- Lumoshi (talk) 17:15, June 27, 2014 (UTC) Chat? Chat on Lapis? "But if you close your eyes! Does it almost feel like nothing changed at all?" 15:00, July 14, 2014 (UTC)Meme911 Yo Hey man. It occurred to me that we should make a map for the Mysteriousverse. For your convenience, I have posted it on . i already explained what actually happened on the maps on the chat, but anyway, i will take that warning. Okay, so I think I should expand from what I said before on this talk page. Long story short; I didn't even knew I could edit the map. I only found out that the map was edited (by "me") when Marina came to the Lapis chat. Even if it was "me", there is one thing that don't match up: the place where I live isn't the one that is posted on the map. In fact, it is very far away from where the map says it is. I know that there is a Fantendo user that has my account passwords (my informant) but I don't know if he/she did it, because he/she never said anything to me. I'm not trying to remove my warning or such, in fact I will take it normally as an normal user sould do, I'm just trying to explain the situation. yeah the situation is really messy right now. i think the warning will set things down for a bit. ok then Reptflux Can I use him for Lapis Edition? Sr.Wario (talk) 18:50, July 27, 2014 (UTC) we were planning on doing a tournament of sorts a bit after the game's release, so it's a good idea. -Marina About Ballgum Sure. Hey, Exo I've actually hid this from you for awhile now, but I have a question for you. *sigh* May we please start working on a new Lapis game, and can I help you on it? "But if you close your eyes! Does it almost feel like nothing changed at all?" 00:01, August 26, 2014 (UTC)Flip The Frog Can you add this code to the Common css please? .Obsidian, .Obsidian TD, .Obsidian TH { background: url("http://img3.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20140827121614/lapis/images/0/0c/OBZYDAN-CITY.jpg"); color:white; font-family:Century Gothic; font-weight:0; } Thanks :P Time ★ Soul 12:15, August 27, 2014 (UTC) halp http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:724698 This is a petition the old crew has sent to the Wikia admins to get Elise and Marina demoted. I know they've been dicks to you and we can use all the backing we can get- want to sign? -cob Challenger Approaching! Do you know any website where I can make a Challenger Approaching sign, like in Smash Bros 4? Like, "XXX joins the battle!" "But if you close your eyes! Does it almost feel like nothing changed at all?" 20:55, September 1, 2014 (UTC)Flip The Frog You HI! Shy guy yellow (talk) 23:14, September 8, 2014 (UTC) Hello, Sora. What this wiki is supposed for? -Lumogo Irksome Coincidence I normally try to think of some out of the box characters for smash and occasionally would post them on miiverse (back before the game was released) and one of those characters was the Stork from Yoshi's Island who's alts would be the different babies. Just today I saw your page on Fantendo and saw that we apparently had the same idea. this isn't really all that important, I just thought it was a pretty cheeky coincidence, like when I found out that you run Mydadworksatnintendo. :P Greninja Knight (talk) 20:48, October 9, 2014 (UTC) If Kodykoala is using my art then he really needs to be spoken to as well. Because the zombie symbol used on the base of his screen was sprited and drawn by me and a user named CeruleanBoxes http://36.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_ly9s9bHrXd1rnh41bo1_500.png art here by me and http://terrorbutts.tumblr.com/ here So I'll have a talk with Kodykoala as well because the images he was using on his horrorboy were mine and should've been credited to me. The differences are subtle but they ARE there.. And while his was posted in 2011 the original reference for my characters shirt was made in 2010. My fiance and I made the symbol from "scratch" in the form of just making a square, slapping a simple face on it, and whittling it down to give it a "dead square" appearance. Proof supplied to the left with the name of the character beginning with C(Chris) along with Ref for Reference. Last modified as we were finally ready to get the comic going. But the differences I suppose are subtle enough for me not to /care/ it's just crazy how fucking similar they are. Since it's not my art 100%, feel free to post it. We're scrapping that design anyway and using this one So apologies for being difficult and being a hard ass. Have a good day.